Stalker Disaster
by Flutemelody
Summary: Edward and Bella hates each other. But what happens when someone is stalking the two of them and their having to go into hiding together. Can they put aside their differences to survive or will they end up killing each other.Darktheme.Lemons.Lang.B/E


_Okay, so before you get mad. I still doing my other two stories I have going, but I came up with this out school and couldn't get it out of my head. _

_Summary; Edward and Bella hates each other. But what happens when someone is stalking the two of them and their having to go into hiding together. Dark theme. Lemons. Lang. E/B later_

_Ps. My grammar sucks butt._

* * *

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

We all heard that saying more than once and our life times. Well I never knew what that saying meant until I met Isabella Swan. Gag me. Since the first time I met her I hated her. I never trusted her and her sneaky ways. She had a way to look fearless and never show emotion. The only time I show emotion was when she blushed, but you can never trust that blush of hers. Air itself can cause that girl to blush.

Another reason I hated her were because she is dating mine only other foe. Jacob Black. I tried my hardest not to hate that boy, but as soon as he started to date Isabella Swan that all when out the window.

"Edward?" Alice, my sister, asked me. Bring me out of my thoughts. "Look who's here." I turned to my left where Alice had nodded to. We were at Alice's boyfriend Jasper house for the back to school party he was throwing. My eyes narrowed themselves when Jacob entered the room with Isabella draped over his arm like a showpiece or something.

"Why are they here?" I spat the word they.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe because Bella and Jasper our best friends." How can she sound so calm when she said that.

"Doesn't it bother you that Jasper is friends with the enemy?" I asked her and she let out a laugh.

"God Edward, she's a girl not Darth Vader. Besides she's your enemy not mine." I gritted my teeth and stood up. Alice touched my arm.

"Leave her alone," She warned me. "Last time you two when at it at Jasper house, Jasper ended up breaking your nose." I winced as she poked my nose. It was still a bit sore after two months of healing.

"Easy now," I slapped her hand away. "I'm just going to say "hello" to them." I smirked at her.

"I don't believe you," She smiled, giving me that know-it-all look of hers.

"You shouldn't," I winked at her and headed toward Bella. She didn't see me as I walked over toward her until Jacob lead down and whispered something in her ear and she turned around frowning at me. Nice to see you too.

"What do you want?" She growled at me. It was more of a kitten kinda growl. Cute and funny, not at all scary.

"Can't a guy just say "hello" to his friends?" I asked her getting her my best hurt look. She's didn't buy it.

"We are not friends." She told me bluntly. I heard Jacob let out sigh. I shifted my eyes to him.

"What's your problem?" I asked him, but it came out more like a snarl.

"You are. Why can't you just leave us alone?" He asked me and I let out a laugh.

"What do you mean us? I don't mess with you. Isn't that right Isabella?" I winked at her and she blushed.

"Edward you have two seconds to get away from her."

I turned on my heels to see Jasper holding a cup of beer in his hands. "Or what?" I asked him. I was really asking for it, but I didn't care. Jacob already gone and pissed me off.

"Or I'll break more than just your nose this time." He breathed stale beer into my face. I reached my hand to hit him when Bella pushed herself between us.

"Stop it," She growled at us. "Don't start another fight, not over me." She told Jasper pushing on his chest. He glared at me then with a sigh he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," He muttered to her, then looked back at me. "What are you doing here? I didn't invite you." I smirked at him. "No you didn't, but your girlfriend did. You know my sister."

"I know she's your sister!" He snapped at me. "Do us all a favor and leave." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"Whatever," I told them walking off. "I'll just go fuck Tanya instant. Bella's to lose anyway." I jumped out of the way of Jacob punch. "Bye Bella-love." I was so asking for it, but so what?

**Bella's POV**

Edward Cullen was going to die.

That boy couldn't just stay out of my life. The minute I met him I know I couldn't trust him. His ember green eyes wasn't allowed to be trusted.

"Bella, Edward's heading this way." Jacob told me. Great. I turned around to see Edward heading my way with a shit eating grin. I frowned at him.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Can't a guy just say "hello" to his friends?" He asked me and I fought the laugh that tried to make it way out of my mouth. Edward Cullen doesn't have friends. He's has only fucking buddies.

"We are not friends." I told him. Being his friend meant I had to fuck him and there no hell on earth that was going to happen. Jacob let out sigh. I knew he hated for me to be so close to this animal. I watched as Edward's eyes shifted to Jacob.

"What's your problem?" He asked him, cocking a stupid eyebrow.

"You are. Why can't you just leave us alone?" Jacob asked him. I could have punched Edward when he let out a laugh.

"What do you mean us? I don't mess with you. Isn't that right Isabella?" He winked at me and without warning my faced blushed. I was about to cuss his ass out when Jasper walked up behind him. The look Jasper was giving him could have killed him.

"Edward you have two seconds to get away from her." Jasper growled at him and I smiled as I watched his eyes flashed when he turned to face Jasper. You do not want to mess with a drunken Jasper.

"Or what?" Edward dared to ask.

"Or I'll break more than just your nose this time." He snarled into Edward's face. I pushed my way between them. I couldn't have them fighting again. Not over me.

"Stop it," I growled at them. "Don't start another fight, not over me." I pushed against Jasper chest to move him back. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," He breathed into my hair. I smiled and turned back so I was facing Edward again. "What are you doing here? I didn't invite you." Jasper growled at him. I watched him smirk.

"No you didn't, but your girlfriend did. You know my sister." I felt Jasper body tighten. He hated to be reminded that Alice was his sister.

"I know she's your sister!" He snapped pushing against me to get to him.

"Whatever" He told us walking away."I'll just go fuck Tanya instant. Bella's to lose anyway." Jacob trossed a punch at him and Edward jumped out of the way. "Bye Bella-love," He called over his shoulder. Edward was going to die.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she danced over. I moved away from Jasper so Alice could have my spot in his arms. "I told him not to, but you know how he is." I nodded. I knew too much how he was.

"Its okay Alice," I told her.

The party went pretty fasted after that. Edward left with bimbo Jessica after awhile and I relaxed the minute he left. Now I was in Jacob rabbit on the way home.

"I can't stand him," Jacob told me. I couldn't agree more.

"I know, but he's part of my life. I'm best friends with his sister and my dad is friends with Dr. Cullen. So he's almost family." Ugh.

"I know, but I wish someone would punch his lights out." I laughed along with Jacob.

"Maybe we can get Jasper to do," I exclaimed and Jacob nodded with a smile.


End file.
